


Just Peachy

by lovemyway (vesper93)



Series: Stolen Moments [5]
Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017), Call Me by Your Name - André Aciman
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Don't read this at work, Elio Tops, Emotional Sex, Fingering, Kinda Fluffy, Light Bondage, M/M, NSFW, Rimming, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 18:40:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16897887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vesper93/pseuds/lovemyway
Summary: The first time Elio tops Oliver, he's angry. Oliver's not sure whether he's angry at him, or at the universe, for limiting their time together. Either way, this time, Elio is in charge.





	Just Peachy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [quima](https://archiveofourown.org/users/quima/gifts).



> Part of my "stolen moments" series - moments that we perhaps didn't get to see enough detail of in the book or the film. Quima suggested that they wanted to see/read the first time Elio tops, so here you go - this one is for you!
> 
> Nothing but filthy filthy porn here below. 
> 
> What moments from the book/film would you like to see expanded on? Are there things that you think happened that we don't get to read enough about/see anything of? Let me know and I might make a one shot about it!
> 
> So far I've got: 
> 
> \- Oliver's thoughts/feelings whilst Elio is with Marzia  
> \- The first time they go down on each other  
> \- Time spent in "heaven". 
> 
> Are there any others you'd like? 
> 
> V  
> xxx

They sat in the attic for several moments after Elio stopped crying onto his chest, his sudden outburst seemingly having taken both of them by surprise. The defiled peach had dropped from Oliver’s hand onto the floor, forgotten, as the boy’s emotions had taken over.

 _I don’t want you to go_ , he’d said.

Oliver didn’t want to reply to that; he had to leave. He had no choice; this wasn’t his life here, this was a moment, a bubble, a stolen season. It wasn’t real. If he could stop time, and stay here in this attic with this boy forever, then at that moment he truly believed that he would. But that was impossible. And selfish. Elio was still a boy. He had to go through all of what the older man had already seen and experienced; those heady college days with drinking and the random fumbles that came with it, the more serious graduate school if he felt that that was what he wanted to do. He was still so young, with all of that ahead of him. How could he know what he wanted in the future? At seventeen Oliver had barely known himself, let alone any choices that he might want to make. He couldn’t ask Elio to do that for him. Yes, Elio was more put together and more confident than any seventeen-year-old he had ever met before; it was partially what had drawn him to the boy, but he still had a lot more to learn before he could think about asking someone to not go. To stay with him.

Elio didn’t move as Oliver stroked his back, up and down that soft nearly-hairless skin, the nobbles of his spine felt hard underneath his fingertips. He could feel Elio breathe in and out, relaxing from the tears.

‘You okay?’ he whispered after a moment, looking down at the curly mop of hair, hiding the beautiful angelic face of his boy as he sat there, pulling himself together.

‘Me okay,’ came Elio’s mumbled reply, his voice still a little cracked from the tears.

He hugged him again, feeling the beautiful fragility of the body under his, but also the beginnings of all the muscles that he would grow into as he fully became a man. He was halfway there at the moment, the face and brain of a gorgeous, intelligent, young being. His form hadn’t quite caught up yet; it was still all angles and overgrown limbs, the softness of boyhood, mixed with the hardness of the man he would become. It was getting there. It was beautiful.

Then Elio looked up, his eyes no longer watery, a sort of fierce need in them. In any other setting Oliver might have called it anger. But what was his boy angry at? Him? For not promising to stay? At the universe? For having them make that choice at all? He didn’t know, and he was sure that now wasn’t the right time to ask.

Elio kissed him them, his mouth hard and determined, not soft or tentative like he had been in some of their times together. No, this was more like the time at the berm, when he’d wanted to prove a point, had wanted to claim his mouth under his own. It was exactly like that, his boy leaning in, away from the soft position in which he had cried, and up onto his knees, bearing him backwards onto the mattress. Oliver let the boy push him back, his body folding into the softness of the old bed.

Elio was searching in his kiss, his mouth demanding that Oliver respond, and he did, opening his mouth to allow Elio to dominate his lips, his tongue, letting the slighter boy power the kiss. Elio’s hands came either side of his bare chest, crawling up over his body. He would have covered him if he were bigger. It didn’t matter; the physical hunger and want that Elio was exuding at that moment made Oliver feel small anyway.

Elio’s hand wrapped in the slightly longer hair at the base of his neck, pulling, making their lips separate as he pulled Oliver’s head back, forcing Oliver to meet his gaze. There was a hard look in Elio’s eyes, which made him pant with want. He’d never seen the other boy look like this before.

‘What do you want?’ he breathed, his mouth centimetres away from Elio’s.

Elio tugged on his hair again, making Oliver whine at the shot of intoxicating pain that accompanied the moment. Elio didn’t care if it hurt him or not.

‘I want you,’ Elio said, his voice low.

‘You’ve got me,’ Oliver said against his mouth, trying to search for his lips again, whilst his hands sought any other skin that he could.  

‘No,’ growled Elio against his mouth, tugging again, ‘I want you in the way you’ve had me. I want to be inside you.’

There was a moment’s hesitation as Oliver listened to his words. They both felt it. It was just a split second as he thought about what Elio had said. Then he nodded, his breath ghosting across Elio’s mouth, their breath combining into one.

‘Yes,’ he hissed, opening his body to the desire, to the want, ‘I want that too.’ 

They were both only wearing their swimming trunks, so it all it took was the slip of thumbs into waistbands, a quick tug of elastic, and then they were naked, flesh to flesh on top of the mattress. Oliver moaned as Elio’s cock slid against his own, slick from sweat already and both their desires beginning to show in the slick weeping from both of their lengths.

Oliver felt the slighter man roll his hips down, and it caused him to gasp and reply, his own hips rising from the bed to answer his, his hands searching for Elio’s hips, or his ass, for just something to grip onto. But Elio wasn’t having any of it. He wriggled out of Oliver’s grasp, and grabbed hold of both his wrists, holding them above his head, his face very close.

‘Are you gonna keep your hands out of the way whilst I do this, or do I need to tie them to the pipes over there?’ said Elio, his mouth still only millimetres from Oliver’s own.

Oliver practically squirmed at this comment, the flush of heat rushing through him making him pant. Elio had never spoken to him like this before; he’d seen the edges of his desire, the need and the want, but it had never been displayed in such rawness before now.

‘Tie them with what?’ Oliver asked, perhaps somewhat unwisely given the look in Elio’s eyes.

The next second, Elio was physically sitting on Oliver’s chest, the tip of his hard cock just a short distance from his lips, as he leaned forward and grabbed his discarded shirt from earlier. It was one of those massively baggy white ones, with far too much material to spare. He made short work of rolling it up and using it to tie one his wrists to the exposed piping. There wasn’t enough material for both.

‘Hold onto it with your free hand, don’t let go,’ said Elio, whilst shoving the pillow he’d been leaning on under Oliver’s hips, so that they were canted slightly off the bed.

Oliver found it incredibly erotic; to be ordered around by this slip of a boy. He could, of course, break out of the loose knot that had been tied, but that wasn’t the point. He wrapped his free hand around the material and held it, fully trusting Elio, as he slid back down his body, kissing here and there as he went.

‘Spread your legs,’ said Elio, and then bit his inner thigh, causing him to spasm slightly at the harsh sensation.

He did as he was told, so the other boy could settle in between them. He felt so utterly vulnerable like this, spread out and naked under Elio’s searching gaze.

Without warning Elio licked a stripe up his cock, before immediately sucking the head into his mouth and then releasing it with a wet pop. It all happened so fast that Oliver didn’t know what to make of the myriad of sensations that had just rushed through his body, and inarticulate _enfrgh_ falling from his lips instead. The noise caused Elio to giggle, a tiny little bit of the domineering demeanour slipping for just a moment or two. He could hear Elio sucking on his fingers, slicking them up, getting them wet. He didn’t dare try and move to look.

The next time, Elio moved down past his cock, to his balls and hole. Oliver had done this to him once or twice in the past few days, and Elio was clearly a fast learner, as his tongue licked, sucked and swirled at the oh so sensitive flesh.

Oliver’s hips stuttered as he felt Elio’s forefinger, wet from where he’d sucked it into his own mouth, tracing around the spit-slicked muscle of his hole. The lube they’d bought for this very purpose was, typically, in the bedroom of the main house. They really should have been more prepared, and bought more than one bottle – to hide in all the likely places they might fuck. He couldn’t think much more about it than that as the next second he gasped and arched into the touch as the entirety of Elio’s finger, down to the third knuckle, slid inside of him in one smooth motion.

‘ _Ah, um, fuck, Elio_ ,’ he gasped, trying to get used to the sensation. Elio’s tongue licked around where his finger disappeared into Oliver’s body.

‘God you’re so pretty like this,’ Elio muttered, almost to himself, ‘Wanton, relaxed, desperate… and _mine_.’

Oliver didn’t respond, his brain seemingly having vacated his body momentarily, but he was aware of the sucking noise of Elio slicking up his second finger, which quickly joined the first inside of his body. Tongue and fingers wet and easing the way. His muscles fluttered around the intrusion.  

‘Has anyone done this to you before?’ asked Elio, his head between Oliver’s thighs, ‘Opened up your body for their cock? Seen your pretty pink hole stretched around their fingers?’

As he finished his sentence he crooked his fingers up, towards Oliver’s belly button, pushing against that bundle of exquisite nerves inside of him. This rendered him completely incapable of answering for a moment, as pleasure shot through his body and made him moan through his teeth, his free hand gripping hard to the material of the t-shirt.

‘Answer me,’ said Elio, prodding his prostate again, before continuing to lick and suck his hole, keeping it wet and open.

‘ _Urgh, yes…. only once_ ,’ panted Oliver, as Elio continued gently stroking over those nerves with a featherlight touch, ‘ _A long time ago_ …’

‘Hmmmm,’ Elio responded, before biting his inner thigh again, on top of the same place as earlier. He would have a bruise there tomorrow.

Oliver’s cock was freely weeping by now, precome bubbling from the slit and slicking up his shaft. Elio reached up, but rather than wrapping his hand around Oliver in the way that he so desperately needed, he just used the extra wetness to coat a finger of his other hand, pushing gently against Oliver’s hole so two fingers became three.

‘Okay?’ Elio asked, the first time during this play that he’d asked at all about Oliver’s welfare. Three fingers was a lot, he must know that from his own experience, and no matter how desperate he was, he didn’t want to hurt him.

‘ _Yes,’_ mumbled Oliver as Elio sucked around the skin where his fingers disappeared into Oliver’s body. He stretched and scissored the digits, encouraging the relaxed and supple muscle to relax enough for his cock.

‘That’s it baby,’ Oliver heard Elio mutter, his mouth hot against sensitive skin.

And then his fingers were gone, and Oliver instinctively whined at the loss, his body feeling empty. But then Elio was above him, chest to chest, as he felt the tip of his cock against his hole.

‘ _Yessss,’_ muttered Oliver, ‘ _Go on_ , _please_.’

The head of Elio’s cock breached his body, but there he stilled. For a seventeen year old he had a ridiculous amount of self-control. Oliver whined and rolled his hips, trying to push himself down onto the others prick. He’d lost all dignity, and was prepared to beg.

But he didn’t need to. Elio pushed forward. _Slowly_. His cock touching all of those places inside of Oliver that made him whine, and writhe. Inarticulate noises fell from his lips. Sweat was beading on his forehead that matched the precome beading from his slit as Elio began to fuck him, his hips rolling forward and back languidly, speeding up slowly, being sure to hit his prostate on each pass.

‘God, you’re so fucking tight,’ said Elio, his words practically a growl, ‘Feel like a vice around my cock.’

‘ _Fuccckkkk,_ ’ Oliver whined, both at the sensations and Elio’s apparent talent for dirty talk. His whole body was awash with arousal.

‘Yeah?’ whispered Elio, fucking into him with each word, ‘You like that? You like being fucked the way you fuck me?’

‘ _Yes!_ ’ said Oliver, ‘Please, fuck me! _There, there, there!_ ’

Elio’s hips sped up as Oliver’s body became more desperate for the stimulation, his abs tight and his limbs shaking as his orgasm barrelled towards him. Elio quickly reached up and undid the fast release knot he’d tied around Oliver’s wrist, which allowed him – almost subconsciously – to bring his arms down and grip the boy by the back of his neck and by the rib. He just needed something to hang onto, to ground him, as pleasure swept through him. Elio didn’t even need to touch his cock, and he roared out his orgasm, pushing his head back into the mattress as the feeling pulsed through him, wave after wave after wave.

Oliver was completely shaken. He wasn’t even aware when Elio came, other than the fact that he _did_ come, probably a few seconds after him. The next thing he was properly aware of was the brunette falling to the mattress beside him, out of breath and red faced, but never having looked more beautiful to Oliver.

Oliver turned his head and looked over at him, knowing that despite what had just happened, and Elio’s show of dominance whilst he was on top, he still needed to be held. He pulled the boy close, not caring about the cooling mess between them, and the feel of Elio’s spend inside of him. They might have dozed off to sleep like that, in the languid Italian afternoon, their limbs interwined and their bodies close, the evidence of their pleasure all over them and in the smell of the room. It didn’t matter if they did. Time was ticking away for them, but in that moment, just for that moment, it felt like it could be infinite.


End file.
